Ben 10 Reloaded
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: What if Ben Tennyson had siblings? Join us in this retelling of Ultimate Alien and Omniverse as Ben's siblings help him become a better hero
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the older brothers and sisters of Ben 10. Watch as they flip the entire shows Upside down. Firstly takes place during Ultimate Alien. Elements from other shows and movies ( Pacific Rim, Alien vs Predator Ultraman Kamen Rider Godzilla etc.)**

We find the hero Ben Tennyson at his girlfriend Julie's house.

Nice to finally find sometime to hang out, eh Julie? Ben asked.

Yeah Ship really missed you. Said Julie as said pet mechamorph leapt onto Bens lap.

Suddenly without warning Gwen and Kevin come racing inside.

Oh come on, trying to hang out with girlfriend here. What's wrong? He asked.

Nothing but you have to see this. Said Gwen as she took the remote and changed the channel on the tv to show Kraab, a bounty hunter that Ben fought when he was a kid.

Kraab? Really that's all? Ben said, he takes a drink from his smoothie

No he's not the one we need to show dude. Said Kevin.

Kraab walks back as he's suddenly blasted by a fireball.

Through the smoke a girl Pyronite, with pink like flames walks out, followed by a dog like alien with a red collar and some type of device on it, a alien like Armadrillo but with bronze where the yellow is, a yellow Vulpimancer, a silver skinned Tetramand and finally a very tall golden scaled Vaxasaurian.

Ben almost did a spit take but goes into coughing when he notices the omnitrixs on them.

What the heck?! He said

Ben watches with his mouth hanging until ship closes it.

Then Ben watches as the dog charges before changing into some kinda Armored like creature with crab like legs and a big head with a horn as it rams into Kraab.

Then the other aliens gang up on him as he's beaten.

Okay I give! I give! Mercy! He pleaded.

You mean the same mercy that you gave countless others? We don't think so. Said the Humongousaur.

Then Ben and the others watch as the silver guy changed into a silver version of Swampfire.

Blazebog! He called himself.

Oh come on! He's called Swampfire, get it right! Ben said.

Then they watch as the alien dropped seeds into the ground as vines wrap around the bounty hunter.

Kraab grunts as he desperately tries to break free.

You've had this coming for a long time, Kraab. Said the golden humongousaur as he pressed his omnitrix and transformed into a new alien.

A yautja! Said Kevin as he recognized the species.

He turns to the others.

Basically hunters that prey on anything that's worthy for it to called prey. He said.

Hunter! The gold guy called himself.

Kraab is helpless as they watch as the Yautja moves closer before standing on the bounty hunter.

For killing countless others for the profit of money, you die. Said Hunter as he raised his right arm and unleashes a claw.

Ben and the others watch as he slashes Kraab and watch as Kraab's head goes rolling on the ground.

Justice has been served. Innocent blood now has been cleansed. Said the pink Heatblast.

The omnitrix wearing aliens begin to walk away but the camera crew filming goes after them to get some words.

Excuse me, I'm Veronica of channel 78 news. Why did you do that? She said as she held her microphone to them.

Because he killed countless innocent people and he never got the judgement he should've been given. So we did it. Said the bronze armadrillo.

Are you in any relationship with the hero known as Ben 10? She asked.

This angered them as they growled.

Hero?! He's no hero! He's an egotistical little brat who cares only about himself and his fame. It's a miracle he even has a girlfriend with that attitude. He puts beings like that alien in a prison like they're simple toys. Only said aliens and criminals usually get out just to kill again. We stop that cycle, by doing what should be done. We kill those who deserve it and send those who don't to prison. Said The golden yautja.

And how do you know if they do or don't deserve it? The reporter asked.

Because we have access to the most powerful and greatest technology in the entire universe. We use it to stop those who have shed innocent blood. Said the pink heatblast.  
Anything else ma'am? Said the silver Tetramand

Just that this town and hopefully this world is happy to have people like you stopping animals like that creature from killing people like us. She said as the aliens press their omnitrixs and they're teleported away.

This is Veronica Lockheart signing off happy that this town of Marshall has our heroes to protect us. The reporter said as Gwen turned the tv off

Ben asked angrily, "Who do those guys think they are insulting me like that?!"

Unknown to the rest of them, Kevin knew who the new guys were. His mind then thought of when he was still stuck in his second mutation.

 **Flashback**

We see Kevin in his second mutation waiting for someone in an alleyway. Just then, that someone walked out of the shadows. It was a boy with dark gold hair, 2 blue eyes wearing a gold and black jacket, shirt, pants, socks, and shoes.

Kevin said, "Zeke."

Zeke said with a smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Kevin?"

Kevin said, "It sure has. I just didn't think we would meet while I'm a freak of nature."

Zeke reassured him, "You're not a freak of nature, Kevin. Looks don't matter if you're a good person on the inside. But I doubt that's why you're here."

Kevin said with a sigh, "It's Ben. Ever since he stopped the Highbreed, he's been so full of himself!"

Zeke told him. "I know. Listen, I don't think your current mutation is permanent. I have a plan to teach Ben some humility. After you turn back to normal, contact me. I'll handle the rest."

Kevin replied, "Got it. But that might take months."

Zeke answered, "I can learn to be patient."

Time skip to 24 hours ago

We then see Kevin in his normal human form in his house. He was calling Zeke with his phone. Eventually, he picked up.

Zeke said, "Good to hear from you, old friend. How are things?"

Kevin replied, "Pretty good for the most part."

Kevin proceeds to tell him everything. From Ben's secret identity being revealed to the Andromeda aliens being captured by Aggregor. And it disgusted Zeke.

Zeke said angrily, "So not only has Ben let fame go to his head. But he also didn't bother to bring the Andromeda aliens to the Plumbers?!"

Kevin said in a guilty tone, "That last part was partially me and Gwen's fault as well. It's the fame part I'm more concerned about."

Zeke said with a smirk, "Just leave it to me. I have a plan to put Ben in his place!"

 **End Flashback**

Kevin. Earth to Kevin. said Gwen as she waved her hand in his face snapping him out of it.

Kevin said, "Sorry, Gwen. Just thinking about something."

Well do you know anything about those guys? she asked.

Ship tried to calm Ben down as well as Julie.

No. he said

You're lying, your right ear twitches a little when you lie. she said proud to know that.

Kevin said, "Look, we should be more focused on finding those guys before they kill anymore villains!"

Kevin couldn't let Gwen and Ben find out about Zeke's plan so soon.

Ben said, "Good call, Kevin!"

Now we have a location, Marshall it's just a couple miles away. Heard it has one of the best colleges around. said Kevin.

He notices the looks they give him.

Kevin asked, "What?"

How would you know about that? Since when do you look at colleges? said Ben.

Kevin said, "I've been looking at colleges for when I graduate."

I thought you already did. said Gwen.

It's just in case I want to look into something else, you know plan ahead. said Kevin.

Alright then, lets go. said Ben.

Sorry Ben, got a tennis match in a hour. said Julie.

Dang it, oh well. Love you. said Ben as he kissed her cheek and petted Ship and went for the door.

At least his ego hasn't messed up his relationship. Kevin mumbled.

You say something? said Gwen.

I said " Lets go." said Kevin.

Gwen and Kevin followed Ben to the Rust Bucket 3.

Kevin thought to himself, "Just need to keep Ben and Gwen in the dark for a little longer."

Well lets fly. said Ben as everyone strapped in.

Hold on. said Kevin as he pressed a button and in the cargo hold Ben's car and his drove in.

Don't wanna let them know we're coming so we go in with something a little less big and noisy. said Kevin.

Ben said, "Good point."

Kevin pilots the ship as it takes off.

Okay, I have a friend in that town that lets me in on things, we just have to meet up with him to learn about these Omnitrix wearing guys and girls. said Kevin.

Anything that we should know about said friend? said Gwen.

Only that he's strong and owes me a favor, we just have to find him. said Kevin

Ben said, "We'll keep that in mind."

Yeah well he said he'd meet us in town but never said where. said Kevin.

Gwen said, "So basically, we have to guess where he is."

Kevin said, "Sounds about right."

Did he give you anything to find him? said Ben.

Well he told that it would a place where it'd give us a strike and something else, I hate riddles. Um. said Kevin as he tried to remember it.

Oh! I have a plate but I don't have food eaten off me. I have several bases but I'm not the military. I make people happiest when they get home but I'm not a dog. I have a diamond but I don't glint. I have people on deck but I'm not a ship. he said as he remembered it.

Gwen asked in annoyance, "Your friend gave you a riddle as a clue?!"

Hey don't ask me why he's smart and dangerous. said Kevin.

Ben said, "It's better then nothing."

Kevin mutters as he tries to get it.

I got it! It's a baseball Stadium! he said as he accidentally hit the steering wheel before fixing it.

Well where ever he wants us to meet lets hurry. The sooner we deal with this the sooner we can get to finding P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. said Gwen.

Yeah and to find and kick Aggregors butt like I did with Vilgax and the - said Ben.

Yeah, Yeah. You stopped the Highbreeds and Vilgax just forget that me and Gwen were there, whatever! said Kevin.

Kevin thought to himself, "Now I really hope Zeke kicks Ben's butt!"

Um Kevin are you okay? said Gwen.

Fine just fine! Fine to know that Mr. "I take all the credit of others over there" is happy just ignoring everyone else that helped him. said Kevin.

Um, okay? said Ben as he thinks Kevin's letting off some steam.

Kevin is there something you want to say? said Ben.

Kevin said with a sigh, "It's nothing. I just want you to remember that me and Gwen helped you defeat Vilgax and the Highbreed."

I know, I know. But- said Ben.

We're here. said Kevin as he landed and unbuckled.

Ben and Gwen look at each other as Kevin went to the cargo hold to get to his car

What's wrong with him? said Ben as he unbuckled

Gwen shrugged and said, "You got me."

Ben got into his car and Gwen hopped into Kevin's.

Ben said, "I wonder what Kevin's deal is."

The two drive out and go into town.

"Marshall, the town of the greatest heroes on the planet." said Kevin as they stopped and read the town sign.

Ben said, "That has to be where those new Omnitrix Wielders are!"

Ben turns and sees the looks Kevin and Gwen are giving him.

We know that it was on TV. said Kevin as he started driving again.

Gwen asked, "Are they right? Is killing villains like Kraab really the only way?"

Well if you ask me it gets more results, I mean look at it. We beat 'em up, send 'em off, they escape or their lawyers get them out. At least this way, they don't bother or kill anymore people. said Kevin

Gwen said, "Maybe you're right."

Gwen! said Ben.

Kevin said, "I'm not saying we should kill all the bad guys out there! Just the more dangerous ones."

And they did say they have a super computer. added Gwen..

Anyways there's the stadium. said Kevin as he saw it was a big stadium that was shaped like an oval that had a closeable roof.

Kevin parks as does Ben.

Kevin and Gwen get out but Ben stays in as he looked like he was thinking of something.

Gwen asked, "You coming, Ben?"

Sorry what? said Ben as he shook his head and looked up at Kevin and Gwen through his window.

What ya thinking about Tennyson? said Kevin.

My brothers and sisters. said Ben.

Gwen said, "I remember them. You didn't exactly part ways with them on the best of terms.

Kevin grinned to himself. Ben was in for a surprise!

Yeah, this was the town they moved to. I just wish I could take back what I said and apologize. said Ben as he slowly got out.

What'd you tell them anyway? said Kevin.

Gwen said, "You don't really want to know."

Jeez, must've been bad if you ran off your younger brothers and sisters. said Kevin.

They were my older brothers and sisters. Just last week Zeke would've turned 21. said Ben.

Hey at least they didn't make your names rhyme. said Kevin as he laughed.

Jokes aside, lets go. said Ben as the trio walked to the stadium gate.

Gwen said, "I get this feeling that we're walking right into a trap!"

Oh when has that ever happened? said Kevin.

As they walking into the stadium they look around.

So where is he? said Ben as suddenly the lights came on.

Down on the field they see a man wearing a gold and black jacket, shirt, pants, socks, and shoes and a mask with a gold Z on it.

Down here, where I've been for the past 3 hours, glad I have a jacket. What took you so long Kevin? And you were just supposed to bring Ben. What's she doing here? said the Z masked man.

Sorry Z things got complicated. said Kevin.

Ben looks down and sees a golden omnitrix that looks like a simple watch.

Kevin your friend is one of them?! said Ben.

Sorry Tennyson. said Kevin as he walks back and a barrier engulfs Gwen

The Z masked man said disgusted, "You disgust me, Ben Tennyson. You used to be a great hero. Now you're just an egotistical j***! I'm not going to stand for it any longer."

Ben said angrily, "Hey, I might be a j*** at times but at least I'm not a murderer! How could you betray me like this, Kevin?!"

Kevin said, "I didn't really betray you. All I did was call him and we devised a plan together."

Z said, "It's true. Before I killed Kraab, Kevin called me to Bellwood so I could teach you a lesson in humility. Now, enough talk! It's time to put you in your place!"

Ben warned Kevin, "Kevin, after I deal with this guy, we're going to have a talk about you going behind my back!"

Kevin said with a smirk, "I doubt you're gonna get that chance, dude."

And as promised Gwen will not be harmed in any way. said Z as he pressed a button and a chair appeared in her bubble with food and drinks.  
She looks at him with a confused face  
I'm not rude and uncivilized. And as promised Kevin only beating him not killing him. said Z

Ben turned into Goop and said, "Let's do this!"

He fired acid at Z.

Z glows gold as he appears as a golden plated diamondhead with a silver suit.

 **GoldStone**! he said as he made a shield.

GoldStone said, "Almost, Tennyson! But almost doesn't get the job done!"

He then tackled Goop and pounded his face with his fists.

Wait you're a pile of snot. said Goldstone as he then knocks the ufo object away from the body.

Hey! said Goop.

Goldstone got off Goop as the UFO object refomored Goop's body. Goop turned into Jetray and fired laser blasts at Goldstone, who dodged them.

Jetray said, "I don't go down that easily!"

Goldstone shines gold as he became a Jetray but replace the red with gold and the yellow with silver.

 **Slipstream**! said the newly alien as he fired yellow beams that broke through Jetray's and sent him falling to the ground.

Jetray got up and only to avoid Slipstream's laser blasts. Slipstream flew at Jetray only for him to turn into Swampfire. Swampfire threw a fireball at Slipstream and said, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the swamp!"

Slipsteam then glowed again before turning into a golden skinned Methanosian.

 **BogBurn**! he said as he sent a stronger fireball that broke through Swampfire's

Swampfire looked at Bogburn and noticed they looked different like his looked like it went through a transformation and he was taller.

Before you ask my Methanosian form bloomed. Yours should to usually happens around puberty. said Bogburn

Bogburn's explanation was all the time Swampfire needed as he turned into Humungousaur. He then grabbed Bogburn and pinned him to the ground.

Humungousaur said smirking, "Now we'll see who's the real hero of Earth!"

Bogburn smirked as he glew gold again before in his place stood the Vaxasaurian from TV.

Gigasaurus! he shouted as Humungousaur noticed that in his natural size he only reached Gigasaurus' chest.

Gigasaurus then got out of Humgousaur's grasp and punched him, sending him into the ground.

Gigasaurus got up and said angrily, "Pathetic! You call yourself the hero of Earth?! You couldn't even defeat Vilgax and the Highbreed on your own! Ever since you defeated Vilgax with the Ultimatrix, I had hoped you would be a true hero! But I was proven wrong when you let your newfound fame go to your head! I regret not coming to Bellwood sooner. If I did, then maybe I could've steered you on the right path! But now, I'm going to make sure that your arrogant personality never resurfaces again!"

1 just who are you?! And 2 why is it when we become the same alien yours is so much more cooler and bigger than mine? said Humungousaur.

I'm older than you and beat me and you just may find out. said Gigasaurus.

Humungousaur charged at Gigasaurus but the latter punched him mercilessly in the face!

Okay that's it! Time to go Ultimate! said Humungousaur as he pressed the Ultimatrix and things pop out like a x as a green wave goes around his body giving him a spiked black back with green skin and a maced tail.

 **Ultimate Humungousaur**! he said as he stood.

As he did he noticed a shine coming from the top of the stadium.

Noticed them finally haven't you? See you never even look ahead for objects, you just rush in recklessly! said Gigasaurus as he pointed to the object and it was a camera.

There's cameras all over the place, as this is shown all over the galaxy, and maybe the universe, but also to everyone on Earth. They're going to watch me beat Mr. I can't be beaten at all, aka you. said Gigasaurus.

Ultimate Humungousaur growled and fired missiles at Gigasaurus.

He glowed again as in his place stood a new alien.

This is a Galilean. I call him Graviton. said the newly named Graviton as he raised his hand and the missles fly back and blast U. Humungousaur.

First he can become stronger versions of my aliens, now he definitely has aliens I don't have. said U. Humungousaur.

First of all you'll probably have this guy and others when you grow up but I definitely have forms you don't have. said Graviton as U. Humungousaur changed back to Ben.

Come on Mr. Unbeatable, show me what you got. said Graviton as he made the come at me gesture.

Why haven't you changed back yet? said Ben.

Master Control, I made mine and ones for my younger brothers and sisters and one for my pet, his name is Zod. His thing I called the Predatrix because it changes him into predatory aliens. said Graviton

Ben said, "That still won't help you!"

Graviton asked, "Are you going to continue this fight? Or are you going to surrender and let what I've been telling you sink into your head?"

You - You- You're right. said Ben.

Graviton asked shocked, "That's it? You're just going to give up?"

Don't get me wrong I'd still keep going but you're right I can't beat you, not on my own. said Ben.

Graviton said, "I'm glad to hear that you're admitting your flaws. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Graviton changes back to normal and walks over to Ben and holds up a green orb.

Ben asked, "What's that?"

A gift. said Z as he then pushes it inside of Ben.

Well glad that didn't hurt you. said Z

The dome around Gwen goes down as she and Kevin go down to the stadium

Kevin said to Z, "Thanks for helping me out with this. And nice job on kililng Kraab. I never liked him."

Ben said to Kevin seriously, "You're not getting off that easy, Kevin. You still went behind our backs."

Kevin said nervously, "But it was for a good reason!"

Gwen said, "We know. But as punishment, you're going to spend the whole day with me tomorrow with no complaints!"

Kevin grins a little.

Since when is spending time with you punishment, like last Friday night, when we were in my car and we - said Kevin before Gwen blushed like crazy and shut him up.

Ben said to Z, "You're right about one thing. I should be a better hero. But I don't agree that every villain has to die. Though I might think of killing Aggregor the next time I see him."

Just who are you? said Gwen as he blush went away.

Still can't believe you haven't found it out, you're supposed to be the smart one. said Z as he goes for the latches on his mask.

Kevin said, "I'll explain it to them. Z is actually Zeke Tennyson!"

Dude! said the Zeke as he took off the mask.

You totally stole my thunder. said Zeke.

Kevin just shrugs.

Zeke?! But how did you- when did you? said Ben.

Zeke said, "It's a long story."

Ben said sadly, "Before you explain, I want to know that I'm very sorry for what I said to you and the others before. It was wrong for me to say those things. You may never forgive me but I just want you to know that I still feel very guilty about it."

Gwen said, "While we're all revealing secrets, you should know that I went Anodite on Zombozo."

You can go Anodite two?! said Zeke.

Ben said to Gwen, "Gwen, I just apologized to Zeke about what I said to him all those years ago!"

Gwen said, "Sorry. I just thought you and Kevin should know."

Look since I turned off the cameras after Ben gave up how's about we talk at our mansion? said Zeke.

U have a mansion? said Ben.

Yeah, we were bounty hunters after I built my and the others omnitrixs. said Zeke.

Kevin said, "Alright. Can we bring our jet and cars?"

Sure, got a launch pad and garage. said Zeke as he whistled and a slick gold and silver motorcycle came reving and stopped in front of him as they went to the parking lot.

Kevin said, "Good! We don't want them to get towed or pulled over!"

Yeah, yeah. said Zeke as he put on a helmet and drove off.

Gwen asked, "Should we follow him with the jet or the cars?"

Cars, besides the Jet is outside of town. said Ben.

Gwen said, "Just wanted to be sure."

Ben and the other 2 catch up as they approach said mansion.

You said Mansion, didn't expect 7 stories. said Kevin.

We're rich. said Zeke.

As they park Zeke heads for the door and just as it is opened he's knocked down by the dog creature from TV as it licks his face.

An Anubian Baskurr? Were'd you get him? said Kevin as Zeke got the dog off of him.

Ben said, "That's what I want to know as well."

Lily's boyfriend, he found two of them and we kept him while he kept his mate. Said Zeke.

Gwen said, "Maybe we should introduce your dog to Ship."

You mean the Galvanic mechamorph dog? We have one of our own her name's Rocket. Said Zeke as he saw said pet mechamorph that looked like ship except pink run by and Zod gave chase.

Kevin said, "We should probably get Julie and Ship to meet you."

Well we'll probably do that tomorrow. Said Zeke.

Kevin whistles as he sees the Tv room.

Oh we're not going here, we're going down to meet the others. Said Zeke as he put his hand on a scanner in the wall then the fireplace goes out and opens up to show a stairwell.

Ben whistled and asked, "A secret passage? Nice!"

Yep the mansion itself is just camouflage but inside is our base but the mansion has tons of defenses, just be glad you're registered into the database or you'd be toast. Said Zeke as they go down.

Gwen asked, "Have people tried to break in?"

Eh we've had a series of attempts. But the problem is he disappears before the cameras can get a good look at him. The only thing we keep seeing is a white shark dorsal fin like horn on the guys head. Said Zeke as they approached a rock wall.

Kevin said in realization, "It must've been Psyphon!"

Ben said, "We never did see him on Vilgax's ship before it blew up."

Hmm could be but what was he after? Said Zeke as they were scanned.

Ben Kevin and Gwen all shiver.

That felt so wierd. Said Ben.

You get used to it. Said Zeke as the rock wall separated and they saw the actual base. In the middle stood a gigantic computer while around it had different rooms.

Welcome to our base. Said Zeke.

So back to Psyphon, did he get anything? Asked Gwen.

Yeah a good punch the face. Said Zeke.

Kevin said, "Good! It's what he gets for helping Vilgax steal Ultimos' powers."

Strange that he'd try coming here, especially by himself. Said Gwen.

Well he was probably after our tech because we're the only ones in the universe that have access to Builder technology. Said Zeke as everyone took a seat.

Kevin said, "My guess is that Psyphon wants the Builder technology to make himself powerful since Vilgax got blown up."

What is Builder technology anyway? Said Gwen.

The builders are the most powerful and technological advanced alien race in the entire universe. Just seeing a piece of it is a one in a infinite chance. They saved us when during one of our missions as plumbers went south badly. They also gave us the tech to make our omnitrixs, a fusion matrix, a evolution feature, a built in slimbiote limb attachment, weapon dispenser and they also put in the belts and transformation objects for the Kamen riders and Ultramans. Said Zeke.

Wait those guys are real? Said Ben.

Riders no, Ultras yes. Said Zeke.

Kevin pushed a button on his chair as it reclined and popped out a Dr. Pepper.

Oh yeah. He said.

Yep made those chairs to be 100% comfortable. Said Zeke as Gwen touched a button and everyone heard a vibrating sound.

Oh yeah it massages too. She said.

Ben asked, "What else can these chairs do?"

Ben pushed a button and a Mr. Smoothie cup came up.

Yes! He said as he took a drink.

Hmm, mango. He said.

Anyways the others should be showing up by now, said Zeke.

Gwen turns off the massage feature and Kevin pops the chair back up.

Ben said sadly, "I just hope they can forgive me for what I said all those years ago."

Kevin asked, "What exactly did you say?"

That I never needed their help and that they were holding me back as a hero and that they should get lost. Said Ben.

Jeez! Said Kevin.

Ben we forgave you long ago, the only problem we have with you is all this hero stuff going to your head. Having it at times it good but with you it's just bad. Said Zeke

Zeke said, "And there's also the fact that you need to kill some of the villains that you face. Though I am pleased to hear you considering on killing Aggregor.

Kevin said, "And that's why me and Zeke devised our plan."

Zeke added, "And there's also the fact that you need to kill some of the villains that you face. Though I am pleased to hear you considering on killing Aggregor."

Well he's surely out there and he's already got Pandor and Bivalvan. I don't know why he wants them but it's sure not to be good. Said Ben.

They hear the doors being opened and they look at who comes out.

Ben said starting to get up, "Well, I should be going now."

Kevin sit Ben back down and said, "Oh no, Tennyson! You're gonna stay here and make amends with the rest of your siblings!"

Ben? Said A girls voice a he looks up to see his other older brothers and sisters.

Ben said with tears coming out of his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say all those mean things to you!"

Oh come on Ben like Zeke said we forgave you. Said his older sister Lily as they all entered the room and the door closed.

Miranda has black hair and pink eyes and wears a pink and black jacket a black shirt pants socks and 2 shoes that are all pink colored  
Lily has silver hair 2 silver colored eyes and wear a silver jacket a silver shirt silver and white pants socks and shoes.  
Nate has bronze colored hair and 2 brown eyes a jacket and shirt that is dark brown and brown pants socks and shoes.  
James has Yellow hair 2 yellow colored eyes, yellow jacket shirt, pants socks and shoes

Yeah bro we're just happy to see you. Said James.

Save the family reunion for tomorrow, cause we're going home. Said Zeke.

Kevin said to Zeke's team, "Thanks for killing Kraab. Think you can get rid of Will Harangue next?"

Um sorry no can do. No matter how much we want to. Said Miranda.

So you're coming home? Don't get me wrong I'm happy for that but why leave this mansion? Said Ben.

Because the mansion has been built over in Bellwood just in case we ever decided to go home. Said Lily.

Gwen said, "That's nice to hear."

Miranda said, "And Kevin, we'll probably only kill Harangue if he causes something that would get us killed."

You know we can't kill him. Said James.

Can you guys answer me something? Said Ben.

What is it? Said Mike.

Why is it that you all have more aliens than me and why are they so much more powerful than mine? Said Ben.

Because we not only train ourselves we also train with our alien forms including our Anodite powers something you should look into. Said Zeke.

Gwen said, "Grandma Verdona said that only I have the spark of an Anodite. And I don't think it's possible for there to be any male Anodites."

Oh really? Said Zeke as he glowed yellow and in his place stood a golden anodite that had a smirk.

That Orb I placed into Ben awoke his Anodite spark, this way he can have a little extra oomph just in case his watch times out at the wrong time during a fight. Said Zeke as he changed back.

Ben said, "Now I just need to name my Anodite form."

Kevin suggested, "How about Manaflow?"

We don't name ours but knock yourself out. But think you can help with our aliens? Said Lily.

Some of us can't find names for some forms. Like James with his wildmutt form, Lily with her Tetramand form and me with my big chill. Said Zeke.

Gwen said, "James' Wildmutt can be named Hellhound. Lily's Tetramand can be Tetra Girl. Zeke's Big Chill can be Coldphase."

Nice! Said James.

Anyways is everybody's stuff packed? Said Zeke.

The brothers and sisters nod.

Then we leave in the morning. You guys should go home and get everyone ready and tell Grandpa Max to fix something, it's been years since we ate his food. Said Zeke.

Kevin asked, "You actually like his cooking?!"

Yeah! You guys are missing out big time, I remember when each of us were growing up we would eat anything he'd fix, oh remember his centipede gumbo, man that was good! Said Mike as he rubbed his belly remembering that food.

Ben said, "Well, we"ll definitely tell everyone elsecthat you guys are coming, including Julie."

Yeah and make sure not to lose her because girls like her are one in a million. Though with the old Tennyson charm you'll probably be getting more than just her later in your life. Said Zeke.

Ben said, "You can say that again. Do you know how many girls have tried to ask me out?"

Nope and don't wanna know. Said Zeke.

Anyways we should be going. Said Gwen as she gave her cousins hugs and went up the steps followed by Kevin.

Ben hugs Zeke and said, "It was really nice to see you again, Zeke!"

Me two little brother. Said Zeke as he hugged him back.

Ben gave hugs to his other siblings and joined up with Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin said, "I'll tell my mom that I'll be spending tomorrow with you guys."

Alrighty. Said Zeke as the trio left.

Miranda said, "I can't wait to meet Julie!"

Me either said James.

Zeke smiles.

24 hours later.

We see Julie watching the news with Ben.

Harangue said on the news, "Yesterday, the so called hero Ben Tennyson was defeated in battle by another being with powers similar to him. But is this newcomer a hero? Or is he just another menace like Tennyson is?"

Ben said with a scowl, "Turn it off, Julie."

Sorry, guess Harangue can now miss with the others of your family. I'm happy you made up, sorry it had to take a punch to the head though. She said as she saw the footage of humongousaur getting punched.

Ben said, "It's fine. I actually needed that wake up call anyway."

He then heard a knock on the door and answered it. He was annoyed because at the door were several reporters.

One reporter asked, 'Ben Tennyson, how do you feel about getting defeated by this new hero?"

Ben grabbed the reporter's camera, smashed it to pieces on the ground and shouted angrily, "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He then slammed the door on the reporters and saw that Julie had a shocked look on her face.

Ben asked, "What? I promised that I was going to be a better hero."

Still you hardly ever cuss. Said Julie.

Look Julie since I'm being more open now, I'm sorry said Ben.

For what? She asked as she petted Ship.

For bringing you into my world. And for being a jerk, my brother told me to never let you go because of something he and I agree on. You're one in a million, also that in the future I maybe sharing you with others. I didn't go into it but he usually is spot on like that. Said Ben.

Julie said, "It's fine, Ben. I should be the one apologizing for the whole Echo Echo thing. It was wrong for me to want you to give up chasing the Forever Knights just to attend my tennis game. Though I think you should've had the sensitive you attend my tennis match while the immature you went with Kevin to investigate the Forever Knights."

Yeah, now that was a mistake. Said Ben as the two laughed.

Julie said, "And I don't mind you sharing me with other girls. As long as they like you for who you are."

Thanks. Said Ben.

His phone began to ring as he answered it and it was Gwen.

Where are you? They'll be here any minute. She said.

Ben said, "Me and Julie will be right over!"

Ben hangs up and asked Julie, "Shall we introduce you to my siblings?"

She laughs.

We shall, come on ship. She said as Ship hopped into her bag.

Ben hit the Ultimatrix, intending to get Jetray but got Xlr8 instead.

Xlr8 said, "Whoa! It's been a long time since I've been Xlr8! Wanna hop on my back, Julie?"

Sure. She said as she grabbed her helmet she wears when she rides her moped.

Hang on tight and you might wanna keep your mouth closed in case of bugs, said Xlr8.

She nods as holds on tight and Xlr8 zooms off.

In a couple of minutes he's over at his house.

Then he lets her down.

Sorry if you got sick, next time I'll remember to bring the car. Said Ben as he changed back.

Julie said, "It's fine. I'm just glad you can use Xlr8 again."

Ben chuckles as Ship runs around as they follow him out back and find everyone set up a little party.

You know I always keep forgetting I have a pool. Don't know why I just do. Said Ben as they opened the gate.

Hey Kevin. Said Ben as he startled him and made him drop the cupcake he grabbed.

Dang it Tennyson, but hey five second rule. He said as he picked it back up.

Ben smiled at this and said, "You guys will be happy to know that I can use Xlr8 again."

Oh got another oldy? Said Kevin as he was about to eat the cupcake he dropped but Gwen used her powers and put in the trash and got him another one.

Ben said, "Yep! I hope I get back Wildmutt or Grey Matter back next."

I thought you already unlocked them Tennyson. Said Kevin.

Yeah only problem is trying to find them, got so many already. Said Ben.

Gwen said, "Well, I hope the next form you regain is Heatblast. He was the first alien that you ever turned into."

I think he's in here but the problem like I said is finding him to dial. Said Ben.

Hope you all like some centipede gumbo because it's hot. Said Grandpa as he mixed it and the others gag.

Kevin asked, "Think we should wait for Zeke and the others first?"

They should be here any minute. Said Sandra as she and Carl put down trays of food and plates that had cheese cubes, slices of pepperoni and crackers.

Carl said with a smile, "I can't wait to see how much they've grown!"

They heard a engine revving.

That must be Zeke. Said Ben.

They watched as Zeke pulled up in his motorcycle and a RV that looked like a newer version of the Rustbucket pulled in.

Zeke puts his helmet on his bike as he heads out back and James and the others exit the RV.

Nate helped out his hand for a girl that has blonde hair and wear a yellow and white jacket a white shirt pants socks and shoes that are all white colored and her eyes are white and grey.

This is my girlfriend Luna. He said.

Luna said, "Pleased to meet you all."

Oh come here, god you all have grown. Said Max as he puts his arms out.

Zeke hugged him and said, "Nice to see you again, Grandpa!"

You all have to. Said Max as the others hug him.

Then Zeke and the others hug their parents.

Sandra said crying, "It's so very nice to see you all again!"

Oh mom. They said.

Julie introduced, "I don't think we've met before. I'm Julie Yamamoto, Ben's girlfriend."

Nice to meet you, and you must be Ship. Said Zeke as he kneeled down to scratch the mechamorph dogs head.

Which reminds us. Said Miranda as she whistles and the pink mechamorph ran out followed by Zod.

Ship said happily, "Ship!"

Julie giggled and said, "Looks like Ship found a new friend!"

Rocket! Said the pink blob as she and Ship run around and start chasing each other as Zod follows.

Kevin asked, "Why can't I have my own pet?"

I'm sure you'll get one, someday. Said Gwen

Zeke noticed what Max was cooking and asked, "Centipede gumbo for us? Grandpa, you shouldn't have!"

Nice to remember you still got the stomachs for the good stuff. Said Max

Hey Gwen where's Uncle Frank and Aunt Nat? Said Zeke.

They'll be here, they were after they picked up some stuff. Said Gwen.

Nate said, "I can't wait to see them again!"

Hello kiddies. Said Grandma Verdona as she appeared.

Grandma! They said as they all gave her a hug.

What're you doing here? Said Gwen.

Well last night I felt a sudden burst of mana and I came to check it out. Said Verdona.

Ben said, "Hey, Grandma!"

Verdona said happily, "Hello, Ben! How have you been?"

Ben said, "Pretty good. I recently got a reality check on how I should fight bad guys. And I might be developing Anodite powers."

Oh wonderful! Let's see! She said with joy in her voice.

Ben strains as he makes a few green lights emit from himself.

But in one last thing of effort he flashes green as a green Anodite stood in his place.

I did it! He said.

He then began to float up.

Little help. He said.

Zeke and the others turn into their anodite forms and float up and get him.

Like I said last night, training. Said Zeke.

Gwen admitted, "I actually haven't used my Anodite form much myself. The last time I used it was against Zombozo."

But you've trained in it, which means more people helping little bro. Said Mike.

Oh my grandchildren all are Anodites, oh happy days. Verdona said.

Jueli said, "It's nice to meet you, Verdona. I'm Julie, Ben's girlfriend."

Oh my boy, you know how to pick 'em. Said Verdona

Ben said, "I sure do!"

Gwen said, "There's also cupcakes if you guys want any. Now we need to wait for my parents."

And then they heard tires stopping and seconds later we see Gwens parents with dip and more drinks.

Aunt Nat, Uncle Frank. Here let me help. Said James as he and Lily help carry the stuff.

So Zeke, you're the oldest right? Then who comes after you? Asked Kevin

Julie said, "I'd like to know that as well."

Natalie said, "It's really good to see you, Zeke,"

Well it's me then Lily, then Nate, then James and then Miranda. And hey to you to. Said Zeke

Miranda said, "Now that everyone's here, let's dig in! I'm starving!"

And so the family ate while Max fed Zod some of his food.

Meanwhile elsewhere the family didn't know they were being watched.

Look at them, celebrating! Not only was Ben a danger before and now the danger has gone up times 6. Said Psyphon

So remind us again why you hired us? Said a male teenagers voice as we see a figure standing beside 4 others.

I want you to kill them. Said Psyphon.

Um sorry we don't kill. Said another voice but this one was male but sounded like it was coming from water.

Do you ever want to save your parents from their hospital? I have the money necessary, only do this and we'll part ways. Said Psyphon.

Another voice is heard but it's sounding like it's like air.

Gah were listening. Said the voice.

Psyphon said, "Kill Tennyson and his siblings first. The rest will be easy to kill after that!"

The 5 figures look at each other not liking it.

Fine. Then we never see you again. Said another voice but this one is gruff.

That's the plan. Said Psyphon.

Psyphon added, "Oh, and bring me the Omnitrixes that they have."

Fine. The 5 said.

The next day we see Grandpa Max driving until a slab of the road comes up stopping him.

Then before he had time to think the windows break and a rocky hand grabbed him.

Sorry. the creature said.

Elsewhere with Gwens parents we see them in their house until a fireball breaks through the window and we see a figure made in the flames with a Red Orb on its head.

I apologize for this. It said before it reached for them.

Elsewhere with Bens parents we see them in the grocery store and suddenly the wall near them breaks and a shiny silver and gold creature sees them and grabs them.

With Julie we see her at the river with Ship walking until the river stirs and a watery hand grabs them.

Later at Kevin's house we see his mother walking into her doorway until the wind picks up and she turns to see a hand made of wind grab her.

Later we see Zeke and the others as they sip smoothies with Ben Gwen and Kevin.

Today seems too quite. Is it usually like this? Said Nate.

Ben said, "Nope. Usually, a bad guy attacks. And I haven't heard from Julie at all today."

Yeah and Mom and Dad haven't called in to check up on us. Some people would say that annoys people but us? Not so much. Said Miranda.

Kevin looks as 5 quintuple teens walk up to them, each having a different color of hair and clothes.

One has white, then blue, red, silver with gold and brown.

Can I help you? Said Ben.

No but you can help your loved ones. Said the red guy as he throws down a circular object that shows their loved ones locked in energy cages.

What have you -? Said Kevin but Nate stops him.

It's very simply come to that location and you can save them by giving us your omnitrixs. Said the silver one.

Not gonna happen. Said Miranda.

We'll see, come to the old apartment complex near the docks. We'll be waiting. Said the white one as they each disappeared in a Vortex of a element.

Ben said angry, "If those guys hurt Julie and the rest of our loved ones, I'll rip them limb from fucking limb!"

Ben chill, we have to go in smart not angry. Said Zeke.

Well what do you suggest? Said Kevin as he reeled in his anger.

Here's what we're going to do. He said as they huddled and Zeke told them the plan.

Later in the abandoned complex.

We see the teens in their true forms, each a Elementor, Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Metal.

If all goes well you'll get to keep your lives and your loved ones. Said Metal E. as he walks past the cages in a tone that said he'd very much like it that way.

Why're you doing this son? Said Grandpa Max.

We have to do this, it's the only way. Said Water even though his tone showed he hated this.

Julie said, "Look, if you're going to kill us, just do it already!"

Ma'am believe us we'd just love to get those watches. Let you go and we'd be on our separate ways. Said Earth

Julie asked, "Well, who hired you to get them? Psyphon? Dr. Animo? Will Harangue? Please be Will Harangue!"

Psyphon, he's paying us to kill your boyfriend and his siblings and the Anodite and Osmosian, or however you say his race. I always confuse them with the alien species Swampfire is. Anyways I pray that we won't have to kill them, believe us. Said Air.

Kevin's mom said, "You better hope our kids don't get here! Because once they do, they'll make you sorry!"

Ma'am please! All we want are the watches! We get them, tell Psyphon we killed them and then we can go and save - said Fire until Water stopped him.

Shh! He said.

Save who? Who're you trying to save? Said Max.

Frank said, "Look, whoever you're trying to save, our kids will help you save them. But you have to let us go!"

Carl said, "Our son has recently been told to kill some of his enemies. Do you really want to risk being killed by him once he gets here?!"

We're trying to save our parents. Said Air.

Brother you can't- ! Said Metal but Air stops him.

Brother just stop. Said Air.

What's wrong with your parents? Said Max.

They've been put into medicated comas to stay alive. But to complete the surgery we need money. Something we don't have, like time. That's why we're helping Psyphon because with the money we can finally have our family back together. Said Air.

Sandra said, "Our son Zeke can help you with the money problem. But you need to let us go! Your parents would never approve of you kidnapping us!"

The elemental brothers look at each other.

You really think he can help us? We haven't been the kindest beings. We've had to do bad things, we should be the ones in those cages not you all. Said Metal as the brother look down with shame on their faces.

Max said, "Well, you can't exactly trust Psyphon. After all, his master betrayed Albedo while the latter still had the Ultimatrix. As soon as Psyphon gets what he wants, he'll kill you!"

I believe him. Said water.

But it's too late for us. If we'd don't bring the watches Psyphon said he'd pull the plugs on our parents. Said Air.

It's never too late! Said Zeke as he and the others walked.

Ben said, "We heard everything. And there's still a chance to save your parents. We have aliens that can get to them before Psyphon can kill them. But please, let our loved ones go before you guys cross a line you can't uncross."

The brothers look at each other and nod.

Metal pulls out a switch and presses a button that releases them.

We're so sorry. They said.

Julie said, "It's fine. Aside from kidnapping us, you didn't actually hurt us in any way."

Ben said, "Now we need to find your parents before Psyphon finds out that you guys betrayed him."

They're in a hospital, in town but he has it surrounded by robots. You'll never get to them. Said Air.

Ben smirked and said, "Don't worry. We will."

Ben turns into Jetray and asked, "Can you guys show us where this hospital is?"

Um it's north of here. Look for the news station and turn east. You can't miss it, but what about Psyphon he's expecting us to bring you all dead? Said Earth.

Jetray said, "We're counting on that. Some of us will go find your parents. The rest of us will deal with Psyphon and possibly give him a quick death for manipulating you guys."

Let's do this. Said Zeke as he walked to the Elementors.

Later in an abandoned building we see Psyphon sitting as the 5 Elementors bring the 5 tennysons as they're thrown to ground and lay there.

Psyphon said, "Excellent. You brought Tennyson and his siblings to me. Well done!"

Um things got hectic. Only got his siblings. Said Air.

Psyphon said, "Well, it's better then nothing. I'll deal with Tennyson after I kill his siblings!"

It's going to be hard to kill what's already dead. Said Earth as he nudged the body of Nate who just lays there.

Air said, "Now, let us see our parents!"

Psyphon chuckled and sneered, "Did you really think I would uphold our end of the deal?"

Fire said with a smirk, "Actually, no. Which is why we were offered a better one!"

What? Said Psyphon as he looked to the cameras he placed around the hospital and see his drones destroyed,

What?! He shouted as he turned around and saw that the siblings were getting up.

Nate chuckles

You're going to get punched a lot. He said.

Psyphon growled as he activated a switch on his wrist and he disappears.

Dang it! Said Nate

Jetray contacted Zeke and said, "Zeke, me and the others took out the robots. We're getting the parents out now!"

Gotcha, Psyphon got away but we'll worry about him later. Said Zeke.

Later, we see Zeke working on holographic keypads as we see the elementoid siblings' parents, the father looking like a creature made of lightning and the mother one made of crystals. As they're on tables surrounded by see through red glass.

Their neural pathways are stable, same with their heart rate. Said Zeke as the siblings stand looking through the glass as they stand with the others.

Fire said angrily, "Psyphon's gonna pay for manipulating us!"

Ben said, "And he will. But if you really want opportunities to get to Psyphon, maybe you guys could join the Plumbers."

Kevin said, "Don't worry about your past crimes. I was a criminal before as well. And look how I turned out."

You mean we could do some good? We never really were good with doing good. We always mess things up. Said Earth.

That's exactly why you should get the plumber training, you'll be able to do good and stay on the good side of the law. Said Max as he walked in.

Julie and the others? Ben asked.

Safe and sound back home. Max told him.

Ben said, "That's good to hear."

He then said to the elemental siblings, "And we'll let you know if we run into Psyphon. That way, you guys can send him to Hell with Vilgax!"

Vilgax? From what we heard about him seems like a ship explosion wouldn't kill him. If you ask us he's still out there. Too weak and bidding his time thinking of a way to get back at you. Said Metal.

Ben said, "Good point. But we'll still let you know if we find Psyphon so you guys can kill him."

The brothers nod. They turn around to see the red glass being lifted and they watch as their parents groan and raise their hands to their heads.

Mom! Dad! They said as they rushed inside.

The mom asked, "Kids? What happened?"

You guys were sick and put into medical comas. But all that doesn't matter, cause you're back. Water said as they hug the larger Elementors.

Beating the bad guy, saving the day and reuniting a family. Not a bad day. Said Nate.

Yeah but I think it's just the beginning, Aggregor's still out there. Said Zeke as he wipes his hands with a rag.

Ben said, "We need to find him and end his life before it's too late!"

They nod as they smile at the reunited family.

Meanwhile in a unknown location.

We see a figure in a water tank.

We watch as it opened a eye showing a pure red eye.

Soon Tennyson, soon. It said.

Next time on Ben 10 Reloaded, the team encounters P'andor a alien that's a walking radioactive plant and he want some out of his suit, only problem when he does he tries to set off a radioactive plant just to feed. Will they stop him? Will they keep him from Aggregor? Who is this mysterious figure? Find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up folks! Here's chapter 2.**

We see Ben and Julie playing Mortal Kombat together.

Ben said to his girlfriend, "Thanks for playing this game with me, Julie."

Julie said, "No problem, Ben. But is there any reason why you chose this game in particular?"

Ben answered, "Well, if I'm going to be killing some of my enemies, I might as well learn some killing moves. So I thought playing Mortal Kombat could teach me a thing or two."

Then Zeke's dog Zod walks in and sniffs at the TV

Ben said, "Hey, Zod!"

He sniffs Ben's controller before he then takes the Xbox controller from him and chews on it.

Ben said, "Zod! I was using that!"

Zod whimpers and gives Ben the controller back.

He then walks around whimpering.

What's wrong with him? said Julie as they stopped the game.

Zod, breakfast! said Miranda's voice, then he perks up and races to the kitchen.

Ben and Julie follow Zod into the kitchen.

Ben said, "Morning, Miranda."

Sorry about Zod when he's hungry he'll chew just about anything. said Zeke as he's eating a sandwich.

So Ben if you're going to be like us, you're going to have to know that with our computer we can know who deserves to die and who doesn't. So you can't just go killing any of your old foes. Especially my girlfriend, Attea and my other girlfriends brothers, SixSix and SevenSeven. he continued

Ben said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill all of the bad guys taht I fight."

Julie asked, "But does Psyphon deserve to die? Because he reached a new low in manipulating the elemental brothers!"

Well honestly I haven't read on him killing anyone. said Nate as he showed Psyphon's file and it showed no deaths on his record.

Where are the elemental brother anyway? Did they return to their homeplanet? said Lily.

Wait those guys were actually aliens? I thought they were super powered dudes. said Ben.

No, they come from the planet of Elementia, a planet where the residents all are made of a element. Shows here they can also unite. said Miranda.

As she pulled up the file on the planet

Julie said, "I'm just glad that their family is reunited."

Indeed. said James.

Now I have our next mission, a mysterious person has been hiring anyone from everywhere to open something up. said Zeke.

Ben said, "Kevin said he was gonna check it out."

Julie face palmed and said, "Ben, he's probably just trying to get money from that mysterious person!"

What's strange is that others have signed on. But what is this object this person wants opened and who is it? said Zeke as he puts a thinking face on.

Ben called Kevin and asked, "Kevin, where are you right now?"

Um, nowhere. he said.

Ben said sternly, "Don't lie to me, Kevin!"

Well I'm doing business, that's all. said Kevin.

Ben asked, "Does it involve opening something up?"

Okay fine! I took the job. I'm arriving at the warehouse now, I'll call again when I learn more, jeez! said Kevin as he hung up.

Ben said to the others, "Kevin's taking the job right now!"

Zeke said, "We need to get there right away! You want to come, Julie?"

Julie said, "Sure. I'll bring Ship with me."

Wait, we can't go rushing in reckless. We need a plan. We wait for kevin to come back, then we know what we're up against, then we can formulate a strategy. said Zeke as

Ben said, "Ok. But should I call Gwen about this?"

Yes. said Zeke.

Ben called her.

And now we wait. said Zeke.

Ben said to Gwen, "Gwen, you won't believe what Kevin's doing right now!"

He walked away to continue the conversation.

Couple hours later

Kevin walks in.

Guys we have a problem. he said.

You found one of the missing aliens, one who has a hot temperature under his suit and we can't allow him to open it. said Zeke.

Kevin said, "And that's not all. He also has some henchmen named Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer."

Yes and now they are in a mining tunnel ready to use a drill, tipped with the Taydenite you took with you when you were going to open him up. said Zeke.

Kevin said, "FYI, the dude's name is P'andor."

Gwen said, "According to Galapagus, he butted heads with Bivalvan while they were on Aggregor's ship."

Well Alien Force. lets go. said Zeke

Julie said, "Right!"

Ben asked, "Should I turn into Lodestar when we find P'andor? His magnetism powers can stop P'andor's suit and the drill.

Lodestar. said James

Ben said, "Right."

With that, Ben turned into Lodestar.

Alien force? said Gwen.

Thought we could use a team name. said Zeke

Julie said, "I like it!"

Soon enough, the team were outside of the tunnel.

Julie said, "Let me suit up first."

Ship went around Julie and formed her Galvanic Mechamorph armor.

Miranda complimented, "Nice armor, Julie!"

Okay okay so there's 4 tunnels and how many of us are there? Said Zeke as they came to a cross

Lodestar said, "There's 9 of us."

4 tunnels and 9 people. Said Zeke.

Hmm Gwen you go with Kevin down tunnel 1. Julie you take Ben down tunnel 2. Nate you take Miranda down tunnel 3 and the last is with me in 4. When you find them sound off and we'll come. Said Zeke.

Lily asked, "So me and James are with you, right?"

Yes. Zod I want you here at the entrance hidden, if they escape then Zod can track them. Said Zeke.

Zod nodded.

Lodestar said, "Remember, guys. If we run into P'andor and his goons, we alert everyone else before fighting them."

They nod.

Each of them takes a tunnel and Zod digs himself a little doggy hole and hides in it.

It didn't take long for them to find the alien especially when Ben found it and got angry and eventually turned into ultimate humungousaur. Now we see him kneeling as he holds the tunnel up so it can't cave in.  
With Kevin, Julie and Gwen watching and the others showed.  
What happened? I told you not to use your big guys, and what did you do? Said Zeke as the others showed up.

I thought you were going to call us. Said Miranda.

We tried but it could only get to Kevin and Gwen. Said Julie.

Lily said, "Ben, I thought you were going to use Lodestar to magnetize P'andor's suit!"

I tried but every time I lined up to use it that stupid guy in that drill kept getting in the way. Now can you guys help me out already, I'm getting a cramp here. Said U. Humungousaur.

Zeke said, "Well, at least I know that you tried not to use your big guys."

Gwen said, "If you guys had been thinking with your brains instead your fists, P'andor wouldn't have gotten away with the drill."

Julie asked, "Gwen, did it ever occur to you that P'andor is in that suit for a reason? I thought you learned your lesson after Morningstar tried the same innocent act."

Don't be so hard on her Julie, I too feel for P'andor. I mean sure he's a living radiation creature that feeds on energy but back on his planet his people never have to worry about wearing suits only when they leave the planet. Said Zeke as Kevin and Gwen floated up on one of her platforms and Kevin used the stone to seal the cracks.

Ultimate Humungousaur asked, "You think P'andor's used the Taydenite to open his suit already?"

Kevin said, "I doubt it. He may have the Taydenite but I'm the one who put a dent in it. And there's no way I'm opening that suit for him!"

Julie asked, "Not even if P'andor tricks you into doing it?"

Which is exactly what he's going to do. He's at the quarry and they're trying the drill but it breaks so he comes after you. Said Zeke.

Okay I've been chill about this until now, how is it you know what's going to happen? Said Kevin.

A special ability back on the builders planet we were studying magic and I performed or tried to anyway, a spell that would allow me to see Ben, but it turned out to be a spell involving time. Said Zeke.

Kevin said, "Well, like I said, I am not going to open P'andor's suit even if he tricks me into doing it!"

Kevin huffs and walks off.

So you can really tell what's going to happen? Said Gwen.

Eh, 70-30. Sometimes something will happen that changes the outcome. Said Zeke as Ben changed back and stretches his back

Ben said, "We can't let P'andor open his suit. If he does, he's gonna destroy the entire United States!"

And so the events Zeke said came true, the thugs P'andor has eventually did come after Kevin and they taunted him into absorbing the Taydenite which opens P'andor's suit.

And stupid enough to do that. Said the alien as he popped out of the suit and begun flying around.

Finally! At last, freed from the shackles of that cursed armor. Said P'andor as he kept flying around in the quarry

The others managed to catch up to Kevin.

Julie said, "Nice going, Kevin. Now we're dead thanks to you."

Ben's Ultimatrix scanned P'andor's true form.

It said, "Prypiatosian-B DNA now in Ultimatrix."

Ben said, "No time to argue, guys! We need to get P'andor back in his suit!"

Ben selected Jetray but when he slammed the Ultimatrix, he wound up getting Heatblast instead.

Heatblast said, "Heatblast!"

Julie asked, "Another old alien?"

Heatblast replied, "Yep! Now I can fight P'andor on even terms!"

Hold on Ben. Said Zeke as he activated his omnitrix.

Except he didn't get what he wanted.

Grand king? I wanted Livewire. Said Zeke as looked at his robotic Kaiju body.

What the heck is that?! Said Kevin

Heatblast said, "Zeke, you can still use Livewire if you tap your Omnitrix symbol."

I know but still. Said Zeke as he glowed and became him but then he remembered that Livewire was a Conductoid.

Julie asked, "What about Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer?"

I doubt we have to worry about them. Said Nate as he watches P'andor fly away with Heatblast following him.

Heatblast said, "P'andor, listen to me! I know you want to get stronger to kill Aggregor but you can't just risk innocent people in the process!"

Shut up! Said P'andor as he blasted Heatblast.

P'andor would've continued but Livewire leapt and knocked him out of the sky and stabbed him with his plugs

P'andor said angrily, "GET THE FUCK ME!"

He kicked Livewire off of him and was about to fire a blast at his heart only to get hit by a fireball from Heatblast. But that didn't seem to bother P'andor.

P'andor sees the nearby power plant and said, "I appreciate the snack, Pyronite. But I think it's time to find a more appetizing meal."

As P'andor flew off, Heatblast asked Livewire, "You alright, bro?"

I've been better but there has to be a way to stop him. Said Livewire as he changed into Slipstream and went after the hungry alien

Heatblast flew beside Slipstream and said, "I'll try to delay P'andor by using Bivalvan's form. FYI, I named that form Water Hazard."

Nice I had Riptide. Said Slipstream.

Heatblast landed on the ground and turned into Water Hazard.

Water Hazard said, "Make sure the others get here. I'll distract P'andor until then!"

Gotcha. Said Slipstream.

As he flew back he stopped in front of the others.

Okay, Kevin, Gwen you help Ben with P'andor. Everyone else we need to evacuate everyone in this facility to safety. Said Slipstream

Meanwhile, P'andor just spotted Water Hazard but thought he was Bivalvan.

P'andor asked, "Bivalvan? I thought you went home already."

Bivalvan said, "I was attacked by Aggregor before I could find a way home. I know you and I aren't the best of friends but you can't waste time harming innocent people. The two of us need to get away from Aggregor before he finds us!"

This doesn't concern you. P'andor said as he kept going for the plant

Water Hazard jumped in front of P'andor and said, "For God's sake, P'andor! The longer you waste time here, the more time Aggregor has to get to the two of us!"

P'andor saw the Ultimatrix Symbol and said with a smirk, "You have a point, "Bivalvan". But I have one question to ask."

Water Hazard asked, "And that is?"

P'andor asked, "Do you take me for a fool?! I can see your weapon's symbol on your chest!"

He fired a blast at Bivalvan but he dodged and shot water at P'andor.

Water Hazard said, "Have a drink! It's on me!"

P'andor said, "Now I know you're not Bivalvan! He never makes jokes like that!"

Then get a kick out of this! Said Zeke as he ran at him and transformed into the metal Kaiju Grand King again and kicked P'andor... Hard!

he only problem? He kicked P'andor into the power plant!

P'andor got up and said, "Thanks for the help, human! Now it's time to feast!"

Water Hazard's Ultimatrix Symbol beeped as he asked, "Should I use Chromastone next or Big Chill?"

Big chill. And we end his now! Said Zeke as he turned into Livewire again.

The two ran in and Livewire leapt onto P'andor and jabbed his plugs in again and began sucking P'andor's energy.

P'andor thrashed around trying to get him off.

That's right keep fighting! The more you fight the more of you I take. Said Livewire ( guess where that line came from)

Big Chill breathed ice at P'andor and said, "Once Kevin comes with P'andor's suit, I have a plan to get him back in it!"

Well hurry up! Said Kevin as he ran in with said suit.

P'andor kept trying to blast them but Livewire kept on sucking his energy he couldn't make any.

Big Chill turned into Cannonbolt and said, "Alright. Time to start Operation Radiation Containment. Kevin, absorb P'andor's suit!"

Kevin did as such.

Okay now what? Said Kevin.

Big chill then became Cannonbolt.

Now phase 2. He said as he moved the ultimatrix a little before pressing it.

A wave of green energy flowed around him as he became silver and the orange plates on him became armor

Ultimate Cannonbolt said, "Ultimate Cannonbolt! Alright, Kevin. Get yourself and the suit close to P'andor."

Livewire dropped P'andor and Kevin put himself and the suit beside him.

Now what? Said Kevin.

This. Said U. Cannonbolt as he wrapped himself into a ball around the 3 and began bouncing around

Julie asked in shock, "Ultimate Cannonbolt is radiation proof?"

Miranda said, "Looks like it."

Then he stopped and out came Kevin and P'andor inside of his suit and his arms behind his back and welded together

Nice plan, bro. Said Zeke.

Ultimate Cannonbolt turned back into Ben and said, "Thanks! Now we need to put P'andor secure on Earth where Aggregor will never find him."

I thought we were sending him home? Said James

Ben said, "Right. Sorry."

Kevin asked, "You sure we should send P'andor home? That might give Aggregor a chance to capture him."

Yes I know Kevin. Said Zeke.

As the they were talking a cylinder object rolled between them all.

It exploded blinding them all.

When the flash was over they looked around and saw P'andor was gone

Julie growled, "Danmit! Aggregor must've planned ahead!"

Zeke growls as they leave the facility.

 **What made matters worse is that even though they found the aliens Agreggor still got to them.**

 **How will they stop this madman and just what is it he wants? Tune in next time to find out**


	3. Not a Update

Sorry folks for doing this but I feel like this story could be better and so I decided to reboot it and try again. Now I won't be deleting it because of a certain person (Nicochan11) will be annoying the living fuck out of until I put it back. So it'll stay.


End file.
